


The Balance Shifts

by billyjay936



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Flirting, Fluff, Gangsters, Gift Fic, M/M, More request-hope you like it!, Other, Prohibition, Romantic trysts, Sexual Tension, mostly flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of gangsters flirt. Gangster AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balance Shifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirkne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/gifts).



Who knew gang fights could be such good foreplay?

Lafayette had noticed him from afar, ducking and shooting as folks often did in these shootouts with rival gangsters.  
They usually did their very best to lay low, basically law-abiding citizens until Boss Washington called them to called them up to conduct business. And this business was usually correspondence, wardrobe and spy-work, which was handled by Mulligan which was handled by Laurens, and finances, which was handled by Hamilton.

 

Lafayette handled the guns. 

 

Transportation too, but still. 

 

When Lafayette was first recruited by Lafayette to Washington’s little family, he had noticed the Frenchman’s capability of tactical brilliance, and ability to get a lot of guns really fast.  
It didn’t hurt that they were a decent marksman, either. And when Lafayette first saw Burr, he was sending a bullet right into his shoulders. 

 

“Dammit!” Lafayette cried, ducking behind a nearby car as the other side sent an entire flurry of bullets that cascaded over them. 

Crawling up next to them was John, biting back a smile as he sat next to Lafayette on the sidewalk.

 

“Man, you take one shipment of brand-name hooch and everybody ends up moody” John whispered in a playful Southern drawl. 

Lafayette laughed. “I think that they just wanted to test out there new hand. Who’s that?”

Another round of gunshots and Alexander tumbled in. “Dammit, Burr!”

 

“Burr?” Lafayette asked. Peeking over the car, Lafayette spotted a young man in an overcoat, his head covered by a hat.

They caught eyes for a second before Burr aimed his gun at Lafayette’s head.

 

“Get down!” John said, pulling Lafayette back.  
Alexander was scanning for an escape route. “We gotta rob ‘em of their advantages!”  
Pulling out his gun and shooting in the general direction of their assailants, Alex smiled at his friends before saying, “Yo, let’s steal their rides!”  
Lafayette grinned, before they ran up to follow Alexander ducking behind the line of cars, dragging Laurens along with.  
A few minutes later, the other side could to little more than stand and gape as they watched one of their armored cars drive past them with an entire shipment of their hooch. Peeking out the window, Lafayette threw a kiss to Burr, who’s eyes went wide under his hat at they jet away in his car.

 

*

 

Next time they was Burr, Lafayette was stuck in a burning building. Just a scorch job, but of course Lafayette got themselves stuck in the top floor, and of course they had to make some sort of break for it before they either burned alive or got stuck inside for good. 

 

Burr had helped them onto the fire escape, reaching a hand out to pull them from the rubble. 

 

Coughing with relief and with laughter, Lafayette murmured, “Chivalrous and cute! I’m flattered, cherie. “

 

Burr smiled. “You can buy me a drink after we get out of here alive, though I don’t think my boss would like you setting on their warehouses on fire.”

 

Lafayette shrugged, following Burr down the fire escape. “It’s just a building! And some hooch, and a few cars…but, mon dieu, who’s counting?” Lafayette said, discretely checking out Burr’s butt before the young man turned around. 

 

“I do. And while I’m all for sharing if I see where we land, I’m also really good at following orders. Including ones to take you hostage so…” Burr said, pinning both of Lafayette’s arms to their back, Burr whispered, “Follow my lead, Marquis.” Into Lafayette’s ear.

They smiled. “Bien sur, Monsieur Burr”

Alex and John found them quick enough. The other side’s hidden cars were nothing to gangster boys who were used to hijacking them every once and a while. Plus, Alexander had some minor rivalry with Burr anyway, so any opportunity to one up the bastard was 

OK with Alex, especially if he could rescue one of his best friends in the process.

 

Burr was in charge of watching Lafayette, and had to sit back to back with them to keep his tommy gun in hand, and Lafayette continued whispering naughty things to him in French, which made him blush but huddle closer to himself.  
The rescue was too quick for Burr to have much more of a reaction than a smile.  
“The quiet ones.” Lafayette murmured to themselves in French. “Bah!”  
*

 

 

Burr was happy to have a night off. The craziness with Washington’s runners and King George’s orders always made him a bit antsy, though he was too polite to say so.

He just wished he was at the speakeasy at a quieter time. This seemed to be a date night, and he could see couples canoodling all over the place: Hamilton in a booth, flirting with a Miss Betsey Schyuler, resting his head on his lap; James and Thomas sharing a drink at the bar counter; even Peggy Schyuler dancing with John Laurens until he got his own turn with Alexander again. 

 

But he found his own little corner with his latest paperback novel and sat there to read it and get a little buzzed before walking back into his apartment for the night. 

 

But then Lafayette slipped into the seat next to his, setting a glass of wine on the table in front of Burr.  
“For the rescue.” Lafayette said. And with their other hand, they slipped a card into Burr’s book.

 

A hotel room key. 

 

This was neutral territory, but it would look shady for them to be seen too long together, so Lafayette looked around to make sure they were alone before they whispered into Burr’s ear. “For a proper thank you…meet me in the King’s hotel across the street in an hour”

 

And then Lafayette left, smacking a dancing John playfully on the ass before heading out the front door. ]  
.  
Burr looked at the glass of wine in front of him and considered. 

 

Was this some sort of trap? Doubtful, especially with the weekend ceasefire, but still. 

Burr had to admit he was attracted to Lafayette, but he knew them to be both beautiful and dangerous, and he had had enough near death experiences for a while.  
Unless, this wasn’t a trick? Unless….Lafayette simply wanted a night of fun with Burr, no strings, just that?

He wouldn’t mind a tryst with the Frenchman…and if it brought some sort of peace between their gangs? Maybe something extra?

 

Burr looked at the red wine in the glass and found it pleasing to the eye, and drank it down, following his eye line to the hotel across the street. 

Lafayette was waiting for him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr and Twitter.  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @billyjay936  
> Please leave a comment/ review and thanks for reading!


End file.
